Sleep Ichigo
by Belrayeda
Summary: Ichigo was in a hit-and-run one dreary night and went into a coma as soon as he was admitted into the hospital. Now a grief-stricken and devoted Grimmjow waits for when his strawberry will wake up to make the world right again. But for now...Ichigo sleeps. Yaoi. GrimmIchi.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Welcome to my first fan-fict! *LE GASP* This idea has been rattling around in my weird baby brain but finally

managed to throw it all up onto Open Office and finish the first chapter. Well...it was loooooong. 9 pages or so but

made it into chapters so in the future i could publish it onto here! :D

**Ichigo had been in a hit-and-run and went into a coma when he was admitted into the hospital. Now a**

**distressed and devoted Grimmjow spends his time waiting for when his strawberry would wake up and all will be right in the world.**

**But for now...Ichigo sleeps.**

He had been in a coma for almost 2 years now...and the doctor said he showed no signs of ever waking up. Bullshit I say. Ichi was a fighter when he was awake of course he's going to be one when his eyes are closed. Stupid doctors, don't know what the fuck they're saying...I don't trust anyone that wears white. Grimmjow looked at his sleeping strawberry and held his hand, as he always did when he came to visit him.

"Hey punk...when d'ya think yer gonna wake up? I'm getting' tired of waitin' fer yer to open yer eyes...naw...that's a lie."

Grimm could feel a lump well up in his throat and fresh tears stinging his eyes. He took a quick deep breath and ran his hands through his hair looking down at Ichigo.

" I...I'd actually wait...fer...fer a long time Ichi. If its fer you...ya I'd wait, no fuckin' questions asked." Grimm looked to Ichigo and hung his head placing it in his hands.

"C'mon Ichi...wake up. Ya need ta wake up..." Grimm whispered desperately.

And...as usual Ichigo didn't.

Grimmjow left the hospital and waited for a taxi to pull into the small loop near the hospital entrance. The weather was glum and fog rolled in non-stop hitting Grimmjow with a cold burst of wind. He could even smell the rain coming, pulling up the hood from his jacket as he waited for the taxi frowning. It was raining when it all happened...when Ichigo was in that horrible accident that caused him to lie in a hospital for 2 years. Ichigo and Grimmjow were walking home, coming back after spending most of the night at a bar. As they were crossing the street a screech could be heard down the block and a car came speeding down the road heading straight for them. Grimmjow was about to throw his strawberry out of the way but Ichigo's reflexes were a couple seconds faster and pushed Grimm out of the way first. It actually ticked Grimm off that Ichigo's reflexes were sharper than his. And as Grimm tumbled off to the side he would never forget the horrible loud thud of the car hitting his Ichigo; the sound of shattering glass, horrible smell of burnt rubber, and the hollow thud of denting metal...and the thud of Ichigo's body hitting the pavement. Grimm never cried as hard as he did than that night at the hospital when Ichigo went into the ICU, and he was never so angry in his life before. When he was forced to go home, he broke almost everything that he saw, and he broke more shit when he knew that his berry would flip a bitch after finding out everything was in pieces. Then not soon after he felt bad, knowing Ichi would clean up after just coming out of the hospital so Grimm cleaned up and bought new shit to replace the old shit he broke. Grimmjow knew he was going in an insane spiral and so he decided to just go and see Ichi everyday rather than avoid the problem, and if Ichi woke up without seeing him there, he would kick his ass. Tch, punk probably could even with his eyes closed.

Grimmjow was snapped out of his reverie when a taxi pulled up and called out to him.

"Sir? You waiting for me or for someone else?"

"Tch, naw just waitin' in the damn cold for a fairie ta sprinkle pixie dust all over me ta fly me home. Yea I was waitin' fer ya!" Grimmjow opened the door to the taxi and got in.

"...Rough day i'm guessing." Taxi guy said, not in a snarky way but in an understanding tone and it pissed Grimmjow off.

"My business is my own so don't get all wise on me just cause i'm commin' outta the hospital. Just take me where I got ta go and do yer job."

The taxi driver didn't even respond or look like he wanted to say anything. He was practically oozing an aura of knowing. Grimmjow just sat back and glared out the window, hating the driver and thinking of ways to beat the knowing outta him. This was getting bad...he needed Ichi to wake up. A while later, the taxi dropped Grimm off at his and Ichis' apartment.

"Don't expect a tip." Grimmjow said immediately when the taxi stopped.

"Don't expect to pay. It's on me." He said calmly.

"Fine, I ain't gonna say no ta a free ride. See ya...prick." Grimmjow muttered the last part under his breath and got out of the cab. He walked up to the apartment complex and checked the mail, noticing that a box was near the entrance. Out of curiosity he looked inside the box and saw 3 kittens curled up into one another trying to get warm.

"Da fuck...who'd do this heartless shit?"

One of the kittens looked up at Grimmjow and blinked a bit before letting out a high pitched mew and shook because it was so cold. It's siblings, hearing the distressed call woke up too and looked up at Grimm. They too let out a high pitched mew that tugged at Grimmjows' heartstrings. He carefully picked up the box and took it inside, running up the stairs to get to his apartment and fumbled with the keys. He quickly made a makeshift border in the middle of his bed and let the kittens walk on the bed. They sniffed around and clumsily walked around meowing up a storm and Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk in amusement. He wiggled his finger a bit at them and noticed they were sucking and nibbling on his finger and meowing when nothing happened.

"Oh...right...ya must be hungry. Um...milk? Shit...I didn't really think this through. Hold up..." then he realized he was talking to kittens and cursed at himself at his stupidity. He reached for his cell in his pocket and called someone he knew would be an expert at this kind of thing.

A while later, Rukia was ringing the bell to come in. The cats jumped slightly at the irritating noise and meowed in distress.

"Calm down...it's just ya surrogate momma." Grimm got up and opened the door to let Rukia in with a big ass cat carrier.

"I said ta bring a cat, not a fuckin' mountain lion."

She looked at him in annoyance and lugged the cat carrier with two hands.

"Mind helping me though? She's heavy."

Grimmjow took the carrier and almost tripped, fuck yeah it was heavy! How the hell could a small ass woman carry that when he could barely carry it himself? Not that he'd say that shit out loud.

"She was the only one I could get right away, since she just had cubs. A few of them are with her, otherwise I would not be alive." she said sitting down tiredly, fanning herself.

Grimmjow suddenly got wary. "She...isn't gonna eat the kittens is she? Cuz if she is then shes got ta get the fuck out."

Rukia sighed in frustration, stopping her fanning motion.

"No Grimmjow, she wont. Her maternal instincts are as high as ever, if anything she'll treat them just like her own. It's when the cubs get older that it starts to wear off. But the kittens should be weaned off by then. We could even use formula if need be."

"Alright...so...what...how do we get em ta feed?"

"Where are they?" Rukia asked, reaching to open the carrier.

"In the bedroom." he said, getting up to go towards the bedroom door.

Rukia looked at Grimmjow in surprise.

"You're...you mean...?"

Grimmjow looked at her like she was fucking nuts when he realized why she was so surprised. He hadn't been in his and Ichi's room since...since that night. He didn't even think twice when he opened the door to use the bed for the kittens. He looked at the bedroom like it was the most hardest thing to go into at the moment and it felt like the walls were closing in on him.

"Holy...shit." He breathed and swayed to the side, hitting the coffee table, knocking it over.

"Grimm!" Rukia yelled out and ran to him, trying to support him into a sitting up position.

"I...I didn't even...fuckin' think about...any of that." he whispered.

"I'm so sorry Grimm, I didn't even...I should have just kept my big mouth shut. I'm so sorry."

Grimmjow shook his head and shook off her arm from him. He propped himself up against the couch and ran a shaky hand through his hair. Ichi...used to do...ah fuck.

"The kittens are on the bed..." Grimmjow said quietly.

Rukia immediately got up and took the carrier into the room leaving Grimm to recollect himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to calm down. How long was this going to go on...was...Ichi really gone? Would he really never wake up? Grimmjows' chest hurt at the thought of it, of never seeing his strawberry smile, laugh, yell, or say his name? Grimmjow could never thank him for saving his life, and yelling at him for risking his life to do so. Tears began forming in his eyes and he brought his arm to cover his face, gritting his teeth.

"Ichigo..." he whispered in pain, and let the tears fall.

Rukia waited on the bed and worriedly looked at the doorway that led to the living room where Grimmjow was. She knew he was taking this hard, it was tearing him apart inside, she could tell. Every time she would come to visit him he looked worse than before. She would have offered him some help advice, but when she did that a couple months after the accident he didn't talk to her for almost 2 months. She worried for him and what this was putting him through; physically, mentally and emotionally. She let the kittens feed off from the surrogate mother and watched them, mind wandering to Ichigo. True...he was a strong, stubborn, hero-complexed, hot-headed guy...but it's been 2 years, and if this is how Ichigo was going to live form now on, the humane thing to do was to let him go. Rukia could feel the sting of tears behind her eyes and she buried her head into the bed, shutting her eyes. She would miss him, all of his friends would miss him, Grimmjow would miss him most of all that was a sure thing. She let the tears fall and clutched the spot over her heart, trying to keep her sobs quiet.

A while later Rukia came out of the room, eyes a bit red and she kept wiping her eyes.

"Um..Grimm?" her voice thick with emotion.

He looked up at her, his eyes just the same as hers.

"The...the uh kittens are sleeping now with the mom. You should um...bring em by the vet clinic tomorrow so I can properly look at em. For now they just need to be fed, warm and set up a small area for them to go to the bathroom."

"Thanks...Rukia." he said getting up.

"You can keep the carrier so you can transport them to me tomorrow. Come around noon on my lunch break ok?"

He nodded again.

She smiled sadly and hugged him gently.

"Get some rest Grimm...you look like shit." she muttered before she let go of him and left the apartment.

He gave a small chuckle and locked the door behind her, turning to face the empty apartment. He took a deep breath and slowly made his way to the bedroom, standing in the door way. The kittens were asleep, curled up with their surrogate mother, the mother kitten lifting her head to look at Grimmjow. She looked him up and down making sure he didn't pose a threat and let out a small meow and laid her head back down to clean her kittens. He slowly took a step in and approached the bed, sitting on the edge looking at the kittens. They were asleep and laying on top of one another, purring and had groom-hair due to the mother licking them clean. He allowed himself a small smile and petted them gently, making the purring go as loud as a motorboat and he smiled more.

Then he remembered that Rukia would be expecting him at the clinic tomorrow so he put some towels inside and put some paper towels on the wooden part of the floor to catch any mistakes the kittens would make. He set up a water bowl for the mom and realized he had no food for her. He scratched his head and looked around until he saw a small bag of cat food near the door. He poured some into a bowl and set it next to the water bowl. He looked at the makeshift get up for the momma cat and was satisfied, tomorrow he'd get the rest of the stuff from Rukia.

Grimmjow went into his room, former guest bedroom, and decided to take a long warm shower to calm himself. Tomorrow would be a busy day.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry folks, i've kinda of being going through a rough patch at the moment. I was kinda of getting restless while writing this chapter, i wanted to get to the good stuff. :) Anyways, this is more of a filler chapter? But here ya go! Hope ya like! Again, sorry if some of the medical stuff doesn't make sense or is right. But, my mind my world. :P_

* * *

Dr. Unohana looked at the chart for her patient Kurosaki, Ichigo, 2 years of being comatose due to a car accident. He had been unresponsive and seemed to have no chance of ever waking up and yet, he is still in his room at the hospital. The bills went to his roommate Grimmjow Jaggerjaques, who was still clinging to hope of his awakening. She sighed and went to check the IV and checked his body to make sure no bed sores were forming. As she touched his skin, suddenly his foot jerked which nearly gave her a heart attack. She quickly looked to Ichigo but was miffed when she saw his eyes were closed informing her that he did not wake up. Carefully she touched his leg again but he didn't move as he had done before. She quickly wrote down what had happened and made sure to contact Grimmjow on the sudden change. With a bit of nervous excitement she left to her office.

At around 8am Grimmjows phone rang waking him suddenly. He clumsily rolled over to pick up the phone and grumbled grumpily.

"Whut...?" he huffed out.

"Is this Mr. Jaggerjaques?"

"Ah...lady thas my old mans name, jus' call me Grimmjow." He ran his hand through his hair trying to completely wake up.

"My name is Doctor Unohana, the one in charge with Kurosaki's file. I'm calling to inform you of a sudden change."

The mention of Ichigo's last name woke him right the fuck up.

"What change? Is he awake?" he yelled out suddenly, which in turn made the kittens and the mom jerk in surprise and a howl from the mother.

"No he isn't but when I went to check on him and make sure there were no bed sores on his legs his leg jerked. Mostly patients in comas wouldn't react to something like that unless there were some reason behind it. I called you first thing to give you the update seeing as how in the file it says that I should if there were any changes."

"Thanks Doc. I'll be there in a couple minutes." he said and hung up. Grimmjow could feel his heart hammering against his chest and the feeling of butterflies in his stomach. Ichigo...his body reacted to being touched, maybe it was a sign he would wake up soon. Grimm quickly got out of bed and got dressed to go see his berry, grabbing his keys and wallet walking out the door.

Grimmjow walked down the same plain boring white hallways to Ichigo's room and for a second he hoped to see him awake sitting up but...faced the same image of Ichigo laying down, arms by his side, face peaceful and bright ass orange hair mussed and long splayed about the pillow. Dr. Unohana was at the foot of the bed looking at a file and looked up when Grimmjow coughed.

"Ah, Grimmjow, good morning to you." she nodded, a small smile on her face.

"So anything else happen since then?" he asked, sitting next to Ichigo holding his hand.

"No, i've gently tried putting pressure around his legs like last time but there hasn't been a similar reaction. Since I did get a reaction out of him from by touch, I was wondering if we could do physical therapy treatment. Usually we do it after the patient has woken up but, this could be an exception considering the circumstances. I just...wish I could have thought of this sooner." she sighed sadly, rubbing her forehead.

"Thas fine, anything ta get him awake."

She nodded and wrote something down on the clipboard.

"Very well, i'll get the paperwork for you to sign and the treatment will start right away for Mr. Kurosaki."

"Thanks Doc."

Unohana walked out and Grimm looked at his sleeping berry, looking at his hair. It had grown a lot over the 2 years he had been comatose, Grimm decided not to cut it so that when Ichigo did indeed wake up, they could and let it signify the ending of Ichigo's coma. But, for now Grimmjow admired it and smirked.

"Damn berry...ya need a haircut. Otherwise ya'd really look like a girl." he chuckled, remembering the time when he said that Ichigo had a womanly figure.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Grimmjow was hit with a punch to the shoulder.

"AH! What tha fuck!" he yelled out, clutching his left arm, stumbling back a bit.

"I do NOT look like a fuckin' girl Grimm!" Ichigo yelled.

Grimmjow glared at him and rubbed his shoulder.

"A'course ya do! With those slim hips and tha lithe build ya got, put a dress on ya and bam. Girl strawberry." he said with a smirk.

Ichigo growled and tackled his damn blueberry, wanting to wipe that damn smirk off his face. After wrestling for what seemed like an hour Grimm managed to pin Ichigo down, arms above his head, panting.

Grimmjow laughed that sent shivers up Ichigo's spine and held his berry in place, leaning to whisper into his ear.

"Mmm...gotcha right where I want ya babe."

Ichigo shivered and blushed, heart pumping even faster.

"S'not fair...your voice...you know what it does to me." he panted.

"Mmm...oh yeah? S'tha some kinda fetish ya got goin' fer yaself berry?" he drawled lazily.

"Anything you do would instigate some kind of fetish Grimm. You're like the epitome of sex."

Grimmjow scrunched his eyebrows together at the wrong pronunciation of Epitome.

"It's...eh-pit-toh-mee Ichi. Not ep-pih-tohm."

"Tomatoe, tohmahtoe. Whatever you knew what I mean, baka. How the hell would you know that anyways Grimm?"

Grimmjow snorted and sat on Ichigo, making him gasp for air.

"Well...ya pick up a few things when workin' at a Circus yanno? All kindsa folks muckin' about." he said thoughtfully, looking up at the wall as if it had all the answers.

Ichigo was banging his fists against Grimmjow, trying to wiggle his body out from underneath the blue-haired turd he called his lover.

"GET OFF!" Ichi gasped out. "YA WEIGH LIKE A MILLION BABIES!"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Grimmjow smiled at the memory and continued stroking his lovers hair, enjoying the softness of it. Then he started to ramble.

"Yanno...when ya wake up an' come home, I got this surprise waitin' fer ya. I found them last night when I was comin' home, some fucker jus' left em out in tha rain like they were old shoes or somethin'. So I took em in and called Rukia ta help me with em, gonna see her today durin' her lunch break. I was hopin' maybe we could name em together yeah? When ya wake up."

Ichigo just laid there, eyes closed, breaths even, lips slightly parted. Grimmjow hung his head, holding the berry's hand when he felt it. A small squeeze from the smaller man made Grimmjow feel goosebumps and he snapped his head up to look at Ichigo.

"Ichi?" he whispered softly.

He didn't open his eyes but the grip on Grimmjows hand didn't lessen until 5 minutes later. Could it have been a muscle spasm? A jerking to stimulate the nerves that haven't been used in 2 years? Grimmjow jumped out of his seat to look for the doctor, running down the hallways and sliding past other doctors yelling at him to slow down. When he finally reached Dr. Unohanas office he was out of breath.

"Gr-Grimmjow?" she said, looking up from some files.

"He...clenched...my...hand..." Grimmjow managed to get out before coughing, leaning against the door frame.

Dr. Unohanas eyes were as big as dinner plates and she scrambled her hands around her desk until she managed to grab a note pad.

"When! And for how long would you say?"

Grimmjow took a deep breath and looked at her.

"About 3 minutes ago...felt like 5 minutes. It was his left hand holdin' mine but I didn't see any other part of his body moving. Maybe I missed it...I dunno."

Unohana scribbled everything down onto the note pad and got up walking towards Ichigo's room, Grimmjow following close behind, a feeling of renewed hope in both of them.

"Think it coulda been a muscle spasm or somethin'?"

"Maybe...but have you experienced or seen anything like this happening while you visited him before?"

"I've been visitin' him every day, I think I woulda noticed him movin'."

"Exactly, this isn't something thats been happening regularly, it's new. And if its new, then something is going on with Kurosaki. We'll take him to have an MRI and see what it is specifically that he is reacting to."

Grimmjow scratched his head.

"Look Doc...I want Ichi ta wake up an' get better as soon as possible. But, how much is this all costin' me?"

Unohana knew where Grimmjow was coming from, he was paying the bills and the insurance could only cover so much.

She looked at him and lowered her voice a bit.

"Don't worry about the bill this month ok? I'm personally interested in Ichigo's condition...and helping him wake up has been my goal for the past 6 months. He's unlike any case I have ever had."

"I don't want you ta see him as a lab rat ta experiment on, i'm grateful and all fer what your doin' and all but...just see him as just someone thas cared fer and needs ta wake up."

"Of course Grimmjow...look i've seen how you've been dealing with this and I can't imagine what you are going through. But here you are, coming to visit him everyday and i'm impressed by your loyalty to your friend Kurosaki."

Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Yea...what can I say? I care fer tha carrot top."

Unohana smiled warmly at him and patted his shoulder.

"We'll start the MRI and then go from there with the Physical Therapy alright? I'll call you if anything new happens."

He nodded.

"Alright, thanks doc." he said, leaving the room and headed towards the elevators.

Grimmjow arrived home and went to the master bedroom to check on the kittens. He opened the door and saw that they were feeding off the surrogate mother and she was staring at the bedroom floor with a bored look on her face. She looked up when she heard Grimmjow come in and meowed.

"Hey...gotta take tha kittens in today. Get em healthy, yea?" he said as he began packing what Rukia brought over. He helped the mom and litter of kittens into the carrier and packed them in the back seat of the car.

He drove to the vets place and called Rukia when he got there.

"Dr. Kuchki speaking."

Grimmjow smirked. "Oh, hey 'doctor'...ya take care of pets so why tha fancy name?"

"Oh, it's you." she replied boredly, professional tone gone. "Well at least you didn't call me on my cellphone. I don't know how to get rid of that horrible ringtone you put for yourself."

"Aww...but it's so true. Ya know ya like tha ringtone."

"No! I hate LMFAO. So ridiculous for grown men to act like that, and what do they get? Tons of money for it. Clearly I am in the wrong money making business."

Grimmjow chuckled and heard the momma cat start to meow.

"Hey, I have tha runts here and that huge feline you call a cat."

"Pull around the back and i'll meet you out in the Employee Parking lot."

Grimm hung up and did so, seeing Rukia there with another nurse by her side.

He got out and took out the carrier bringing it inside the infirmary. As soon as he set the carrier down he looked to Rukia.

"I got somethin' ta tell ya. Privately."

Rukia looked to her assistant and nodded. Her assistant bowed before leaving Rukia and Grimmjow alone.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked quickly. "Something with Ichigo?"

"It's not...I don't think it's bad. He...his body's been twitchin'. And his Doctor wants ta check out his brain and give 'im some kinda therapy. I didn't want ta tell ya over tha phone seein' as how I was gonna see ya today. It all happened this mornin'."

"So...does it seem likely he'll wake up soon?"

"I dunno...I gotta check back in with tha doc. Um, which brings up somethin'...ya mind if I leave ta go back to tha hospital? I can pick ya up after yer work ta come visit him."

Rukia's eyes lit up.

"Really? Well...let's see how it goes for the kittens alright? I'll text you later."

Grimmjow nodded and left going back to the hospital checking in at the front desk.

"Doctor Unohana is on her lunch break."

"Do ya know when she'll get back ta work?"

It was at that moment when his phone rang and he immediately picked up.

"Hello?"

"Grimmjow, it's Doctor Unohana. I'm on my lunch break but I am in Kurosaki's room. I was about to take him to get the MRI done but, I wanted to know if you were anywhere nearby that you could possibly stop by the hospital?"

"Actually, i'm in tha lobby. I'll be up ina few."

Grimmjow skipped the elevator and ran up the flight of stairs. He reached Ichi's room, breathless and saw Unohana right outside.

"Anythin' new happen?"

"Not yet, not until we get the MRI done. Come, he's already on his way."

Grimmjow followed the doctor to the waiting room and was handed a magazine. He looked at her oddly.

"What tha fuck is this?"

"Wait here. I should be out within half an hour."

"I'm tired of waitin'. I wanna go in." he said, throwing the magazine down onto the seat.

"You're not allowed. This is as far as I can get you Grimmjow."

He glared at the Doctor and looked away.

"Is...he at least comfortable?" he grumbled.

Unohana sighed and chuckled.

"Yes Grimmjow...he is."

He huffed out a noise that sounded like a small growl and sat down.

"Fine...i'll wait. But if yer not out here after half an hour, I'm commin' in."

**35 minutes later**

"Dr. Unohana, there's a man here...he said if he has to wait any longer he's going to tear his way through with his hands if he has to."

She sighed and rubbed her temple.

"Tell him it'll just be another 10 minutes."

"But Doct-" she retorted worriedly.

"Just tell him."

The nurse bowed and left, leaving Unohana looking at the pictures of Ichigo's brain. She couldn't figure it out...his brain was reacting to everything, as if he were awake. Is he on the verge of waking up? Or is he trapped being aware but stuck in an endless sleep? She didn't know how to explain to Grimmjow without confusing him.

She sighed and left, meeting a disgruntled Grimmjow who was currently amusing himself by looking at the fish tank.

"Ahem..." she coughed quietly.

He quickly turned around and his eyes darkened, his presence immediately dangerous.

"What tha hell took so damn long?" he nearly growled.

"Look Grimmjow...just listen. I...don't know how to say this to you without making any sense. His brain...is active, as if he we awake and talking like you and I are doing, right now. But, he's asleep. He is asleep and yet he is aware of what's going on around him. I don't know if he is on the verge of waking up or stuck."

Grimmjow's presence immediately lessened and his face went serious.

"Am I making...any sense?"

He frowned, as if offended.

"Look doc...I ain't like ya. I worked in tha circus and only knew how ta take care of myself, only graduated high school and skipped college. But, as soon as Ichi was ina coma, I researched what was goin' on with him like ya wouldn't believe. I know what yer sayin' and I know tha what's goin' on with his brain ain't normal fer a person ina coma."

Dr. Unohana was impressed again by Grimmjow's dedication.

"I didn't mean to presume...I just wanted to make sure you knew his current condition."

He nodded as if to understand her concern.

"What do we do now." he asked, even though he knew the answer.

"As usual Grimmjow...we wait."

He ran his hand through his hair, clearly frustrated and sighed.

"Fine...so when's the physical therapy startin'?"

"Tomorrow. Do you want to be there when it starts?"

"Yeah, when it startin'?"

Unohana looked at her clipboard and clicked her tongue.

"There's one I can book him in at 1:30pm."

"Tha sounds good. I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey peeps, I typed as fast as my hands could within the hour i was at starbucks...okay an hour and a half but Imgur was calling for me. :P It's a short chapter due to the small time i had frame but i think the quality of it is better than the quantity? i promise longer chapters in the future. So, just bear with me a while longer kay?_

* * *

**Sleep Ichigo**

Grimmjow clenched his fists tightly when he saw the physical therapist having his hands all over his berry. He knew that it was supposed to be good for him and to help him wake up, but no one but Grimmjow fuckin' Jaggerjaques was allowed to touch his Ichigo. Not to mention the therapist looked like a freak. Bright as pink hair, douchey glasses and he had this air about him thinking he was better than every body else. Even his name was weird, Syazel Apporro Granz. Yeah, ok Grimmjow Jaggerjaques is weird but...seriously? Pink hair? Grimmjow snorted and continued to look at his Ichigo who was currently lying on the bed, naked with a towel wrapped around his tempting ass, and it was taking every amount of self-restraint to not kill the therapist and jump his berry. He hadn't had a bite of his berry for 2 years...he was running on imagination and BL novels. Desperate yeah, but he wouldn't dare cheat on his boyfriend just because he was in a coma. It would be a slap in the face to Ichigo, like the years they had been together would be for nothing. And they had certainly meant a lot to the blue-haired man, more so than any one would realize. Possibly even the berry-head. Grimmjow looked to the therapist noting that he was no longer touching Ichigo and was washing his hands.

"There, that'll be all for today. Doctor, if you don't mind, I would like to come again. Actually I would like to come again at least 5 times a week to massage Kurosaki's body. His muscle weight obviously has lowered for the lack of working out let alone moving at all. And when he wakes up, he will most likely not be able to walk seeing as how he hasn't done that for a couple years..." he said thoughtfully, one arm wrapped around the front of his torso, the other beneath his chin.

Grimmjow paled at this and looked to Ichigo, devastated.

"That being the situation, his legs wont work properly at first but he will learn... in time."

Grimmjow immediately felt relief and he glared at the therapist and was for sure he would hate and loathe this therapist even more so for pulling a shitty move like that. It reminded him of when judges on the talent shows that purposefully say something that could go both ways and freaks out the contestant. Then finally says that he/she meant it was a good thing and reassures the winner. Asshats, the lot of them.

The therapist continued, much to Grimmjows increasing dislike."If I do this therapy more often, it will be less difficult for him and thus speeding up the process. I also saw that he has a lack of circulation throughout his body and I think that could be causing the muscle spasms, but I can't be for sure unless I move him around for a couple weeks." he looked directly at Unohana, waiting for her 'okay'.

Unohana looked to Grimmjow and waited for confirmation. Yes, Grimmjow wasn't exactly paying for this treatment but seeing as how Kurosaki couldn't consent, it was all up to his roommate.

"Does it hafta be ya tha whole 5 times a week?" he gruffed out.

The therapist looked at him evenly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

He scoffed, clearly offended and smirked pushing his glasses up higher, a hand in the air.

"Because, I...am the best there is." he exclaimed proudly.

"What? In Japan? Ain't tha impressive, come back again when yer tha best in tha world."

Syazel huffed out, his hand coming down to rest on his waist and tapped his foot.

"Look blueberry, either you take me or-"

He never got to finish as Grimmjows hands were now around his throat pinning him to the wall. Syazel gasped and immediately his hands went to his throat to get Grimmjows own hands off.

"Grimmjow!" Unohana yelled out, jumping up and began pulling at Grimm's arm.

"Never. And I mean NEVER! Call me a fuckin' 'blueberry' EVER again." Grimmjow growled deathly, his gaze fierce and unwavering. Syazel nodded frantically and croaked out.

"A-alright! I won't, just...j-just let me go!"

Grimmjow dropped the therapist and pushed past Unohana.

"He can come back again Doc." Grimm said before opening the door and slamming it behind him.

Grimmjow answered his phone and growled out a response.

"What?"

"Whoa, what's wrong with you?" replied Rukia.

"Nothin'. Look, I can't bring ya back to tha hospital...I need ta lay low fer a while."

"Grimm! What did you do?"

"I threatened someone, nothin' new."

"What! At the hospital? Grimm, you could get in serious trouble for that! Knowing you it was probably not even worth it."

He ran his hand through his hair and huffed out.

"Damn physical therapist had his hands all over tha berry-head! Then, he fuckin' calls me a blueberry! No one calls me a blueberry cept fer-"

"Yeah, I know Ichigo...but, Grimm you have to realize that it's that therapist's job to touch him. It's the only way his treatment can work."

"Yeah...whatever. I can getcha here but I can't go in."

"Then...what happens if he wakes up when i'm with him? He'll be disappointed that you wouldn't be there."

Grimmjow let out a snarl and nearly crushed his phone.

"Don't make me feel guilty Rukia!" he yelled into the phone and hung up. The people around him we're looking at him in fear, some running back into the hospital.

"Take a picture it'll last longer!" he exclaimed, before going to the parking lot and peeling out that for sure would attract a cop.

When Grimmjow got home he opened the fridge and pulled out a beer, quickly uncapping it and downing it. He grabbed another 4 and sat on the couch, drinking another one just as fast.

"...how much longer berry? I need ya ta come back ta me. Come back ta tha world..."he whispered to the empty apartment. As Grimmjow downed the bottles of beers like they were water, he looked around the apartment and saw all the pictures of him and Ichigo. Pictures of when they moved in, when Ichigo graduated and when Grimmjow worked at the Circus, which was how they met. Grimm smiled at the memory and closed his eyes, wanting to relive that day that he knew was a day he would never forget.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Ichigo paid for his ticket and tipped his hat lower onto his face. He didn't want to risk anyone he knew seeing him at the circus, of all places. Ichigo couldn't help it, he loved these weird circus's and their allure. Specifically the show that they had planned that intrigued Ichigo immensely, it was a Panther Tamer by the name of Pantera. A strange blue-haired man would make the rare white panther Pantera do tricks and by the rumors, he was very good and lucky to be alive. He nearly giggled at the new show and quickly found his seat to get the best view for that particular show. When the show started, Ichigo felt that the show leading up to the Pantera segment was just parlor tricks, like listening to a comedian before...Pink Floyd sang.

And suddenly, Ichigo almost squealed in excitement when the Ring Master announced that it was Pantera's time to shine. The blue curtain rose off this cage and inside it was the blue-haired man and the beautiful rare panther. It nearly took Ichigo's breath away and he looked intensely at the display, not wanting to miss a moment of it. The blue-haired man looked at the Panther and didn't have any type of weapon or instrument to direct the Panther, just his hands, his voice, and his body. He would snarl at the beast and move his hands or change his body language and the Panther did the tricks that he were supposed to show. His muscular body flexed with each motion of his arms or walk, his eyes never wavering from Pantera and you could immediately tell that this man...loved what he did. Then, for a quick second his eyes met Ichigo's...and Ichigo almost lost his breath and stared right back. The blue-haired man had the most intense blue eyes Ichigo would ever see and was lost in them the brief second he was entranced by them. Now he understood why this Panther followed his every command, he too was captivated by the blue-haired Adonis looked away and back to the Panther he never looked back out to the crowd or back in Ichigo's direction, which was a tad disappointing. The dance between man and animal lasted for about 15 minutes and Ichigo loved every minute of it and knew he had to meet this man before the Circus left town. When Pantera's segment was over he left his seat and tried to find the area where all the performers would most likely be at. However he was met by Circus Security.

"Sorry kid, no entrance unless you're a performer or an investor."

"Um...then i'm and investor?"

"Nice try kid but, we're only expecting 3 investors and none of them have orange hair. Move along."

"But...please I just need to see the Panther tamer."

"I don't tame panthers kiddo. Pantera's jus' as wild as she was when she was born." said the most sexiest and laziest voice he had ever heard. He turned around to looked at the source of the voice and was met with the blue-haired Adonis.

"You..."

"Yeah, me. I remember ya. Yer tha kid that kept starin' at me like I was some kinda treat." he smirked waiting for Ichigo's reaction.

Ichigo blushed and was also stunned that Grimmjow could recognize him even though it was only for a brief second.

"Ah...yeah. I-Ichigo Kurosaki...pleased to meet you." he stuck out his hand.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjaques." he said and firmly grasped Ichigo's hand, shaking it gently. "So ya were lookin' fer me? My new stalker then huh?"

Ichigo blushed again and crossed his arms.

"Being a stalker would mean I have an obsession with you and have intimate feelings. I only just found out a couple days ago that the circus had a panther tamer, or in this case 'Guy that plays with Panther'."

Grimmjow chuckled, this fruit-tart would be interesting.

"Then, ya will be tha end of tanight." Grimmjow winked and walked past the blushing berry-head.

"O-oi!"

"C'mon berry. I'm starvin' and yer treating. Oh, yer also payin' fer Pantera and she's a dame that ya don't wanna piss of by actin' cheap. Ya ever buy filet mignon?"

Ichigo paled and ran after Grimmjow in fear for his wallet.

"I can't afford that! Hey get back here, I can't afford to buy a steak dinner for a friggin' wild cat! Much less a dinner for two!"

END FLASHBACK

* * *

Grimmjow never thought that by meeting the berry-head his life would change dramatically. For one; he fell in love. Two; he fell in love with a man. Three; Said man loved him back. That night Ichigo didn't end up buying the steak for Pantera but, they did have a nice evening out where Grimmjow managed to get Ichigo's number and another date, even though Ichigo said that it definitely was not a date. Grimmjow chuckled at the memory and closed his eyes, tilting his head back taking a deep breath.

Maybe, it's been long enough. Ichigo may or may not wake up and Grimmjow's heart could only take so much. He never was much of an emotional guy until he met Ichigo and maybe he should leave it at that, let the berry have his heart for all eternity. Grimmjow felt tears prick at his eyes and he bit his lip placing his arm over his eyes.

"Goddammit berry..."

At the hospital it was quiet and empty, nothing beeping but the monitors and the small moans from some patients. For one particular patient it was a scream, a blood boiling and heart wrenching scream from a certain patient that had not uttered a single word much less a scream for 2 years. Ichigo Kurosaki was finally awake, and he was in pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Hay guys, chapter 4 is up :o I just want to thank the people who have been keeping up with the story and enjoying what i'm writing. And to those who are new **WELCOME! **:3 Like i said this is my first fan fiction and it just is really the best feeling knowing some people out there enjoy what you write :) It's such a good feeling i can't get over it! *squee* anyways, here is the fourth chapter and the 5th will be coming out pretty quick, i've just been speed typing away and popping these chapters out like crazy on my lappy topper. Hopefully i will have internet soon where i am at. but if not, starbucks sure is getting a steady profit of passion tea lemonades from me. :P

* * *

Ichigo could feel himself being pulled into consciousness and realized that he was laying on something cold, hard and wet. Then after a while he realized, with great discomfort, that something kept hitting his skin repeatedly and it was like knives made of ice pricking his skin. His eyes fluttered open and he was met with grey skies, a landscape that looked like tall endless buildings, and he was currently laying on one of them. He sat up slowly and noticed that the knives were raindrops, it was raining and he had nothing on but a weird sickly white gown. He looked down and saw his reflection on what he assumed was a window to a skyscraper. He tried to peer inside but was met with darkness and his reflection, which was horrible. He had multiple bruises and cuts like he had been hit by a train and yet he didn't feel any of the pain that went with being hit by one. He touched them gently and tore strips of fabric off his gown and dabbed at some of the wounds, trying his best to clean some of them with the water that the rain provided. Well...at least he wasn't dead. The sky thundered a bit and Ichigo shivered, he needed to find a place nice and warm with a certain blue-haired Adonis.

Suddenly he realized that he wasn't even in Japan, everywhere he looked was just an endless horizon of skyscraper after skyscraper. You would think someone would have opened a window or sent someone after him to help him down, and there were no noises. No cars, people talking, walking, girls laughing or cellphones going off...just complete silence.

"Wh-where...am I?" he croaked out.

"In yer head. Think a place like this exists outta yer head...King?" A small short disembodied laugh sent Ichigo straight on edge. "Damn do I fuckin' hate tha rain yanno? How fucked up can a guy be when it rains constantly?"

Ichigo whipped his head around to meet the distorted voice and was met with a negative copy of himself...except for the eyes. The eyes were that of a wolf. Gold and black, filled with a hunters view of the world: he was the hunter and the world was merely his prey.

He was wet, just like Ichigo due to the rain, and the odd outfit he was wearing clung to his skinny frame making him appear gaunt and hollow.

"You...who are-"

"Doesn't matter right now, but seein' as how yer awake and all...think ya can make tha rain stop?" he said, looking up covering his eyes with a pale hand.  
"I...what? I can't control the weather. No one can decide when it rains or not."

He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Typical King...always lookin' fer ways ta make ME suffer."

"Ok...excuse me? Who are you! I'm not getting any warmer over here trying to figure out this stupid...situation." he couldn't think of calling this anything that could come close to describing the position he was in. Awkwardness?

"Wats the last thing ya remember King?" his copy interrupted, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"How's that even relevant? I want to know how I got here,"

"What's. The. Last. Thing. Ya. Remember King?" he repeated, frustrated with his Kings' stupidity. Maybe if he banged him in the head a couple of times the damn thing could work. He smirked at the thought, then again he wouldn't mind banging the actual thing the head was attached to either.

Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes trying to remember. He was with Grimmjow...and they were about to cross the street when he saw a car speeding down and that it was going way too fast for a car to be coming down that street. He couldn't remember what happened after that.

"Ah, so thas all then? Yer more fucked up than I thought."

Ichigo frowned and opened his eyes looking at the pale man. "Thanks...that makes me feel so warm and fuzzy inside. Wait...how did you know-"

"Hey...whaddaya know about instincts King?" he asked quickly.

"Wait...wha-" his head was starting to hurt from the bombardment of questions from this strange creature/man/anomaly.

"Just answer tha damn question." he said, interrupting him again. The sky thundered again which only resulted in making the pale anomaly smirk and the orange-head shiver.

Ichigo huffed in annoyance."Like...animal instincts?"

His copy walked closer to him and knelt down to his level, his gold eyes vibrant and Ichigo couldn't help but be stunned by them.

"We're all animals King, some are just smarter than others, faster than others, stronger. If you don't rise out at the top then yer just food to be played with." he said lowly.

Ichigo could tell that this guy, thing or whatever he was...he was dangerous and probably shouldn't piss him off. Too much.

"So, ya gunna answer my question or do I gotta explain it ta ya like a retard?"

Ichigo frowned and glared at him. The rain fell down even harder.

"Answer my question and i'll answer yours."

The copy version laughed and it made the orange-head shiver even though it was already freezing.

"My name? Yer bein' a little sour-puss cuz I ain't given ya ma' name? Well, don't mean ta burst yer bubble but ya didn't give me one when ya made me."

"Excuse me? 'Made you'? I don't remember making you."

He laughed again. "Ya can't 'make' yer subconscious ya dimwit. Ya make one without knowing...but, ya still give it a name."

Ichigo looked at him and couldn't get it through his head. He was his subconscious! How could he think up something like this? Something as menacing and...dangerous. Ichigo then examined what he really looked like; he was paper white pale, a vicious demeanor about him and yet he represented himself wether he liked it or not. This thing was a part of him and he had to accept it.

"Shirosaki..." he muttered, wrapping his arms around his body, feeling the chill seep into his bones and he shivered even more.

The pale man grinned and licked his lips.

"That's what I'm talking about."

Ichigo scooted back seeing Hichigo licked his lips.

"S-so...what kind of instinct are you talking about?" he stuttered, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Survival. When a body is in danger and uses a 'Hit in case of emergency' switch." he said, standing up walking around as if it were a nice day to pace back and forth. "Like a 'fight or flight' kinda deal."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, i've heard of something like that, why?"

"That's what yer going through. Yer life is in danger and is goin' through somethin' ta make ya survive. So yer 'loving and caring' subconscious, which is me, is makin' a nice little nest fer ya ta recover as best as ya can. Ya should be grateful."

"'As best as I can'? Are there going to be pieces missing or something? Why won't I be 'shiny and new'? I'm pretty sure i'll like that better than the other option."

"Does this look like a buffet table of options? Look, I ain't a magician King and I can only do so much, seeing as how i'm a part of ya."

"So what's your job?"

"Ta make sure my King is safe."

Ichigo panicked and looked at Shirosaki with a panicked expression, which made Shirosaki a bit uncomfortable. He didn't like it when his King felt like he was in distress even though he liked fuckin' with the kid.

"Am I in danger?"

Hichigo sighed, then again sometimes the kid could be pretty dense.

"Uh, no i'm just makin' all of this up and it's all a bad dream. Why tha fuck do ya think we're havin' this talk! Right now yer mind is in danger and we need ta make a decision right now King, otherwise...you don't wake up and ya stay with me."

"What? 'don't wake up'? when the hell was I asleep? Stop talking in riddles Shiro! I'm tired of guessing and not getting a right answer!" the sky thundered and it began to rain harder, the wind blowing at an insane speed. What the hell was up with the fucking weather!

"I wake up here and i'm fucking cold and practically naked, then you show up with your stupid 'Confucius says' kind of attitude! If you really want to help me then stop giving me questions to answer the previous question! If you really want to come to a quick decision then just give me my options and stop playing with me!" Ichigo shouted over the noise of the storm raging around them.

Shiro looked up and closed his eyes.

"Not fast enough King." Shirosaki pulled the berry up and put his index finger on Ichigo's forehead and was suddenly met with was a white flash that was followed up with intense pain. His head felt like it was being torn apart bit by bit, dissected, prodded at and put back together in all the wrong places. Ichigo screamed and felt the world he was in turning to where they were standing on the side of the buildings instead of on top.

"See ya next time King." Shiro whispered and pulled his finger away, letting a screaming Ichigo fall freely parallel to the building. And then as soon as he neared the bottom of the building an ocean was quickly rising to meet him. Ichigo broke past the surface and the pain only intensified jerking him into consciousness in the real world.

* * *

Grimmjow woke up with a start when he heard the phone ring. He groaned and held his head from the small hang over he had from drinking. He hadn't drunk like that since the day Ichigo...well shit. He got up and stumbled across the apartment and magically answered the phone in time.

"What?" he barked out.

"Grimmjow...if you're in any kind of good mood get to the hospital. If you're in a bad mood clean up your act and get to the hospital." said a stern voice.

"Why? What's going on." he caught the seriousness of Doctor Unohanas' voice. He looked at the clock...5am.

"...It finally happened."

Grimmjow went stone cold and lost his grip on the phone letting it fall. Those words...they were all he needed to hear. Hell, it's what he's been wanting to hear since the moment Ichigo had fallen into the coma.

"Grimmjow! You there? Grimmjow what happened?" yelled Unohana, but he barely heard her. Ichigo was awake, after all this time, after all the worrying and sleepless nights, paying the bills to make sure he was alive month after month. Ichigo was finally awake. He grabbed his keys and wallet and made his way over to the hospital, hangover forgotten. I

Grimmjow brushed past all the people that had gotten in his way, patients, doctors, visitors and something that resembled a dead person being wheeled out. But, he didn't care...he wanted to see Ichigo. When he arrived at Ichigo's room Unohana was outside, clearly waiting for him.

"Grimmjow...wait. You can't go in there yet." she said quickly, putting her hands up as if to block him.

"The fuck I can't! I've been waiting 2 years for this and you're keeping me from seeing him!" he yelled out, pronouncing each word correctly. Clearly...he was pissed.

"Just hear me out you blue-headed buffoon! Do you WANT to go in there in the current mood you're in! 2 years he hasn't seen you and you want him to see you like this? Angry and..." she took a small sniff and shuddered in horror. "Reeking of alcohol? You're going to make him feel horrible and guilty for being in a coma because of the state that you're in, when it's not even his fault! Shape up Grimmjow!" she exclaimed, which surprised Grimmjow seeing the usually quiet and polite doctor yell at him. She glared at him and huffed out straightening up.

"You willing to hear how he came to or do you need some time to go home to clean up your act and be a big boy?"

He glared at her and hesitantly shook his head. How the hell can a woman like that make him feel like he was being scolded by a parent or a teacher.

"Okay then. Ichigo woke up at around 3:50 am...not exactly in the best of ways but it can happen. He woke up screaming bloody murder and screamed that he was in pain. We checked his body but found no form of injury on him but, because he kept insisting he was in pain, knowing what to do when patients are in pain, we had him sedated. He's awake but not very responsive. So, when you go in there...just give him some time to recognize you and collect his thoughts."

"Did he say where he was hurtin'?" Grimmjow asked, voice soft for once.

"He kept grabbing his head so we can only assume that it's a headache seeing as how the recent MRI we took didn't show anything that could be causing any pain. Something that could have developed in his brain within the last 24 hours is highly unlikely but we probably will do a more intense screening to make sure we didn't miss anything."

He nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"Can I go in now?" he asked, anxious.

Unohana nodded and walked past Grimmjow patting his shoulder before whispering something.

"Congratulations."

Grimmjow nodded his head and pushed the door to Ichigo's room, something he had done for 2 years only to be greeted with his sleeping form. But, this time...Ichigo was there and he was awake. His golden brown eyes were open, his head turned to look at Grimmjow and he was sitting up. He even had a food tray that was completely wiped clean of food and drinks. For sure that was his Ichigo...eating everything in sight when starved.

"Berry..." Grimmjow croaked out, and let out a cry in relief nearly buckling against the wall.

His berry was finally awake.

Ichigo heard the blue-haired mans voice and he looked at Grimmjow with a slight confused look on his face which made Grimmjows' heart skip a beat. Why was Ichigo looking at him that way? Shouldn't he have a huge smile, maybe some tears, opened arms and crying out his name?

"Berry?" Grimmjow asked, taking a small step forward.

"I'm sorry but...who are you?" he asked, his voice sluggish and laced with a slight speech impediment. Grimmjow had the look of a deer in headlights and just kept staring at the berry-head, his body frozen and his mind reeling repeating those dreadful words.

"_**I'm sorry but...who are you?"**_


	5. Chapter 5

OMG I had such a difficult time writing this chapter, i had no idea where to go with it but listened to some Glen Hansard and boom ISPIRATION! :) Anyways hope you enjoy it and don't be afraid to review. :) And sorry if i get any math wrong with the years D: math is not a strong suit of mine.

* * *

Grimmjow nearly stumbled back when he heard Ichigo say those heart breaking words. He never expected Ichigo to forget, he didn't think the accident would affect him that bad to the point of amnesia. He read about it but, never thought it would affect his berry.

"You...you don't know who I am?" Grimmjow managed to say after a while.

"No...I...I don't know." he furrowed his brows and looked down at his hands then back up to Grimmjow with a worried expression. "Am I supposed to?"

Grimmjow looked away running his hand down his face forcefully and left the room suddenly, not being able to handle being there at the moment. He burst into the empty waiting room and slumped against the wall letting out a loud yell and slammed his fist against the wall making it crack under his fist.

"GODDAMMIT!"

After a while of sitting on the floor he heard some doors open and the clicking of heels softly hitting the floor. Unohana silently came up behind Grimmjow and crouched behind him putting her hand on his back.

"Grimmjow?" she said quietly, squeezing his shoulder a bit.

He was silent a few minutes and Unohana was about to get up and leave him be when he whispered a response.

"He doesn't remember me..."

Unohana furrowed her brows not sure if she heard Grimmjow correctly.

"What?"

"He doesn't remember me." he repeated.

"He told you this?"

Grimmjow nodded and sniffled a bit before coughing. It sounded like he was crying.

"I didn't think he did. He never really met me when he was brought in 2 years ago, so when he asked me who I was I didn't think it would be amnesia...just a patient wanting to know who was putting a needle in their arm and restraining them. However, it is possible that he has amnesia. It isn't uncommon for coma patients to have it after they wake up and theres also the chance he could recover his memory...over time."

"Yeah and he also could forget everythin'! He could forget tha day we met, tha day we moved in, tha day that we had our first date, each others birthday and what tha others favorite color is or tha first time we fucked and how amazin' it was for both of us. How he agreed that he would want ta get-" Grimmjow stopped and tears poured down his face, his hands fists against his eyes, body shaking with held in sobs and he yelled out frustrated.

Unohana now understood that these two boys weren't just roommates...they were lovers. Very close and intense lovers that would do anything for the other. She was pretty sure that if in the accident Ichigo would have needed a heart or a new kidney Grimmjow would have given his life to make sure his lover would live on. And vise versa.

"Well...sitting out here and not being with him won't help him any if you want him to remember you Grimmjow. If you are his boyfriend then go be with him, he needs you now more than ever now that he has lost his memory. Go."

He took a deep breath and looked at Unohana, the only true doctor Grimmjow has managed to trust at Society Hospital. She wiped his face with the edge of her sleeve and helped him up.

"At least he is awake. You've waited 2 years for him to wake up...you won that challenge, how can you not win this one?"

He nodded and made his way back to Ichigos' room. He would not give up now on his berry...not when he's come this far.

Grimmjow was sitting across the room looking at Ichigo and Unohana who was asking him questions about his memory.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"How old are you?"

"20."

"Your mother and fathers name?"

"Masaki and Isshin Kurosaki."

"Siblings?"

"Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki."

"The last date and time you remember."

"Um...April 24th around noon. I was at a coffee shop ordering a strawberry short cake."

"What year?"

"2005."

Grimmjow paled and ran his hand through his hair worriedly.

"I see." Unohana said and lowered her clipboard looking at Ichigo evenly.

"Kurosaki-san...you have been in a coma for about two years, starting in 2010 when you were first admitted. It's 2012 now...you have a 7 year memory gap. You are actually 27 years old."

He looked at her in astonishment and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh...my god. How is that possible! Why...why such a long gap? How...how hard did I hit my head?"

Unohana shrugged. "To be honest I have no idea...but over time you could regain your memory in fragments until you've managed to put it all together."

"And-and how do I do that?"

"Just follow your normal routine and live your life like before."

"Which was like...?" Ichigo asked, waiting for an answer.

Unohana looked to Grimmjow and he got up, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Uh...well Ichi you've...well we've been together fer about 7 years unless ya don't include tha coma. Then it's 5 years, living together for 3 years out of those 5."

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a stunned look and Unohana politely coughed catching the attention of the 2.

"I'll leave you two to talk so you can figure everything out. Ichigo...congratulations on waking up. I'm sure you're friends will be glad you're awake." Unoahana bowed and left before giving Grimmjow a sad smile and nod.

Ichigo smiled slightly and looked to Grimmjow not with caring eyes but, seeing someone for the first time.

"Why have we lived together for so long?"

"Well...we're...lovers." Grimmjow murmured the last word so low that Ichigo had to crane his neck to hear the blue-haired man correctly.

"Um, excuse me?"

"We're yanno...boyfriends."

Ichigo looked at him and blushed looking down.

"I thought maybe you were just...a concerned roomate."

Grimm cocked his eyebrow.

"'Roomate'? Ya...ya don't...ya don't know that yer um...gay?"

"Oh no! I do, I went out with a guy during high school. His name was Ren-"

"Yeah...I remember." Grimm said, cutting him off.

"I see." Ichigo murmured quietly.

There was an awkward silence about them when Ichigo finally spoke

"I think i'm going to go back and live with my father."

Grimmjow felt his heart sink and he looked at Ichigo.

"Wait...didn't ya hear what tha doctor said? Ya need ta get into yer daily routine and see if yer memories come back and all that. How are ya gonna be able ta do all that when yer with a family ya haven't spoke ta in..." Grimmjow cut himself off, and stared at Ichigo like a deer in headlights.

"I haven't spoke to my family? Do they even know I was in a coma? Are they even alive!" Ichigo cried out, his heart rate going up in the monitor.

"I don't know, ya never really told me what happened between ya and yer old man tha made ya not talk to em. Ya said you didn't feel comfortable so I didn't go into it."

"I was going to go to school to become a doctor and take over the family business. I'm still in school right?" Ichigo asked, panicked.

"Yer a semi-famous cellist. Ya even did a couple of concerts, before ya went into a coma John Williams wanted ta see if ya could join him."

"John Williams? The guy that did the music for Star Wars and...and Lord of the Rings?"

"Yeah...but, once he found out tha ya were inna coma he put tha offer on hold till ya woke up."

Ichigo closed his eyes and clenched the bed sheets.

"I...the last time I even touched a cello was when I was in middle school. I barely know some of the notes."

Grimmjow neared Ichigo and was about to hold his hand but stopped and held the handle near the bed.

"Just...give us a chance Ichi. Please, i've been waiting 2 years ta see ya wake up, ta see ya open yer eyes and hear yer voice. Just talkin' like this is amazin' but, just come back home and find out what yer life was and can still be."

Ichigo looked at Grimmjow evenly and sighed twiddling his thumbs together.

"Can you give me a moment to process all this?"

Grimmjow nodded hesitantly and got up about to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow ta pick ya up. If ya need to go back to yer dad's...that's yer decision. But, if yer willing ta come back and live with me thas fine too."

Ichigo nodded and looked down at his hands.

Grimmjow left and felt a lump fill his throat and he bit his bottom lip. His berry thought he was a stranger and didn't even feel comfortable being around him. He pulled out his phone and called Rukia.

"Uh...what Grimmjow? Is it Ichigo? That better be the only reason you're calling me so damn early in the morning."

"Ichigo's awake...and he doesn't know who I am. He has amnesia. I asked him if he knew any of his friends and he only knew ya and Renji...think tha ya can come and talk to him about me and stuff?"

He heard rustling on the other end and a very serious Rukia answer.

"Of course Grimm. Oh god, I can't even imagine what you're going through right now...oh god i'm so sorry."

"I don't need yer sympathy Rukia...it's my own fault tha I didn't see this commin'. I shoulda thought that he woulda had amnesia when he woke up." he said running his hand through his hair frustratedly.

"No Grimmjow, don't you dare blame yourself for all of this! None of us could have seen this coming alright? Are you at the hospital right now?" Rukia exclaimed.

"Yeah but, he asked me ta give him some space ta give me a decision on what he wants ta do after he gets discharged. He wants ta go back home."

"WHAT? He doesn't know what happened with him and his dad?"

"No and ta be honest neither do I but, I want ta hear it from tha berry...not from someone else. No offense Rukia."

"No, no it makes sense that you want to hear it from Ichigo...do you think you can give me a ride there? I can get a ride back from Byakuya."

"Yeah sure...i'll be there in 15 minutes then." Grimmjow hung up and went to the parking garage to get in his car. This day was not turning out to be the day he thought it would be.

* * *

Rukia got ready to go see Ichgo and waited for Grimmjow outside her small house, her jacket wrapped tight around her small frame. The cold morning air stung her face and she sniffled a bit, she had been crying non-stop when she got off the phone with Grimmjow. In happiness and in sadness, glad that Ichigo was awake and that he didn't remember Grimmjow, the one guy that was so important in his life didn't exist. She could feel the tears about to come on again and she wiped her eyes harshly to prevent them and she took a deep breath flexing her fingers. She would not cry in front of Grimmjow, that would only result in an argument and getting her ass kicked to the side of the road. She didn't mind taking the taxi but seeing as how no one else was awake this early in the morning she didn't see any other way of getting to the hospital.

When Grimmjow stopped in front of her house she got in and was about to open her mouth when he interrupted her.

"Any word outta line...i'm kickin' yer ass to tha curb and ya can find some other way ta get to tha hospital. I know ya can afford it so I wont feel bad fer ya...then again I wouldn't feel bad in tha first place."

She sighed and shook her head slowly, yup exactly what she was expecting.

"Look Grimmjow...you're not the only one that's been suffering these past 2 years."

"Wow seems like you don't need tha ride back home, yer already here. Get out." he said, glaring coldly at Rukia.

"Oh come on Grimmjow! I'm taking this pretty hard too and I'm not trying to one up you by saying 'oh I suffered more' but, don't think for a moment that you have been suffering all by yourself and that no one gets you. I know you love him and would do anything for him but, so would his friends."

He looked away from her and looked out the windshield, taking in her words. He stayed silent for a while and Rukia got fed up with his silence about to leave the truck when Grimmjow spoke.

"Just...when he said he didn't remember me, my world...all I could hear was this huge crack in my world and Ichigo was the only thing that was keeping it together. He IS my world Rukia...and without him what I am I? A former circus performer and a present construction worker that's drowning in hospital bills. How is he going to want to be with someone like me now, knowing that he doesn't remember when we first me or how we fell in love? How could he want to stay with me with no memory or no love? How can that work?" his voice was so serious and so clear, it was rare to hear Grimmjow speak with none of his drawl and Rukia could tell how sincere he was.

"...make him fall in love with you again." Rukia said silently. "Remind him how and why he should be with you, why you two were meant to be together."

Grimmjow looked at her tears threatening to fall and he took a deep breath. Rukia patted his arm gently and felt her own tears start to fall.

"Make him realize that you were meant to be together and that him falling in love with you was the best thing for the both of you. Show him your world."

Grimmjow nodded and wiped his eyes vigorously before starting the truck.

"Then...ya got a spare white panther I can borrow?"

* * *

Ichigo saw Grimmjow leave and finally gasped for air holding his head. The headache came back as soon as he saw Grimmjow but, he didn't want to alarm the Doctor or Grimmjow. He pressed for more morhphine and slowly but surely felt the relief of the medication take away his headache. He laid back tiredly and looked around his room, something he wasn't able to do since he first woke up. There were few pictures of him and Grimmjow either hugging one another or doing what seemed goofy things. His eyes roamed over one picture that stuck with him in a weird way; it was Grimmjow and him and Grimm had him in his arms bridal style and they were both really excited about something. The background looked like a lounge or a bar setting type theme and the people behind them were just as excited. Ichigo sighed and fiddled again with his hands when he notcied something sharp against his finger and he winced looking down.

"Ow...what the-" and Ichigo froze looking at his hand. Specifically his left hand. Even more specifically his ring finger, and on it was a diamond ring that shone brilliantly under the dull glare of the hospital lights.

"Holy shit." he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

So I know it's been forever since I have updated, but life has decided to interrupt me. I had an asthma episode, decided to go train hopping, then I had a Japantown festival to do so I could sell some art and get some cash. AND THEN my grandmother had a clot that formed and messed up her back. And on the 15th my college classes start again. YAY! Also have another festival to do on the 25th and 26th. So...shits getting in the way. But I do have some scattered chapters (i'm deciding on what to put up first). Should I develop more on Grimmjow and Ichigo's relationship before the accident by flashbacks or let Grimmjow or Ichigo bring it up when they finally go home and see their pictures together? I'm torn on what approach to take. Anyways, look forward to some chapters soon...the School Library is pretty much going to be my second home while in classes. Or art rooms...whichever is open longer. HAH! Anywhoosies...sorry its taking forever. OH YAH AND THEN KORRA GOT IN THE WAY! So glad SPOILER ALERT! Zuko's voice actor is back. Smexay. :*

Byes byes!

-Bel


End file.
